Duas faces da moeda
by EUSP
Summary: Dumbledor dizia que o amor era a maior fonte de poder. Não é bem assim. O odio é o sentimento mais proximo do amor, e esses dois "poderes" vão se colidir. Harry Potter e seus amigo teram que enfrentar uma poderosa organização enquanto o mundo bruxo se ve perto de uma guerra mundial contra o Vaticano.
1. Chapter 1

**E um capitulo curto, mas para um prólogo até que está bom, aproveitem.**

* * *

><p>Prólogo: Recapitulando.<p>

Comemoraremos 10 anos da queda de Voldemort em alguns dias, talvez isso exija uma pequena lição de historia.

Muitos acharam que, com a derrota do Lorde das Trevas, tudo ficaria como antes, tudo calma e pacifico. Não aconteceu.

Como dizem os físicos, toda ação tem uma reação. E as ações de Voldemort e sua corja de seguidores não são exceções á regra. Os governos do mundo Trouxa começaram a desconfiar dos vários acontecimentos que ocorreram em seus territórios; explosões sem explicação; mortes misteriosas; vários avistamentos de supostos OVNIS que testemunhas afirmavam serem pessoas montadas em vassouras; misteriosos rastros negros no céu. Enfim, a lista se estende sem fim. Tantas coisas estranhas forçaram o governo da Inglaterra a fazer uma investigação de larga escala em seu território.

Quase que de imediato, essa noticia chegou até os ouvidos do novo ministro da magia, Kingsley. Porém, ao invés de redobrar o cuidado nas fronteiras entre o mundo Trouxa e bruxo, Kingsley ignorou a noticia. Claro, porque eles, os bruxos, temeriam os Trouxas? Pessoas que nem conseguiam empunhar uma varinha? Foi isso o que o Ministro disse quando lhe perguntaram o porquê de ele não tomar nenhuma atitude.

Ele foi arrogante e prepotente, assim como toda a sociedade mágica. Desde o inicio de sua historia, os bruxos sempre subestimaram os humanos comum, ao ponto de chamaram de "trouxas". Porém, não perceberam que a tecnologia Trouxa já conseguia ver por trás dos truques mágicos.

Por exemplo, em certas áreas da Inglaterra, os radares de um avião perdiam totalmente sua utilidade, comunicações eram impossíveis e quaisquer outros aparelhos eletrônicos ficavam cheios de estática. O governo já sabia disso, por isso suas investigações se concentraram mais nessas áreas.

Graças aos esforços dos cientistas, foram descobertas fortes ondas eletromagnéticas em vários locais do país, além de ondas de radio, eletrostática entre outras. Com isso, logo foi criado um meio para driblar todas essa anomalias.

Depois de dois anos de investigações e de arrogância do governo bruxo, o inevitável aconteceu: a entrada para o Beco Diagonal foi descoberta. Finalmente, o povo inglês descobriu o mundo mágico.

A crise que se instalou depois desse episodio derrubou Kingsley do poder sobre a acusação de negligenciar os vários avisos que seus ministros o deram. A crise durou 7 anos, até que um acordo entre os dois mundos fez as coisas se acalmarem. Tal acordo nunca foi revelado ao mundo mágico nem ao trouxa, o que gerou muitas polemica entre as duas espécies.

Quando tudo parecia ter se acalmado, o pior dos cenários aconteceu, certo país soube da existência de bruxos e bruxas, um país odiado por toda a comunidade bruxa de qualquer canto do mundo: Vaticano.

Temendo uma nova Caça as Bruxas, toda comunidade bruxa espalhada pelo mundo reforçaram suas fronteiras, contrataram mais soldados para seus exércitos e começaram a forjar alianças entre outras comunidades.

Em uma reunião secreta entre todas as lideranças do mundo bruxo, foi decidido que: Caso uma guerra contra o Vaticano seja inevitável, todos deveram participar. Pois isso não será uma guerra por riquezas, poder ou povos. Será por sobrevivência. Com isso, a aliança entre Inglaterra, Japão, Irlanda, China, Grécia, Egito e Índia foi criada.

Porém, o Vaticano também já estava com sua aliança preparada. O Papa achava a existência do mundo bruxo uma heresia ao catolicismo. Com a experiência da Caça as Bruxas nas costas, a igreja católica estava pronta para enfrentar essa escoria, mas sabiam que não podiam fazer isso sozinho, então formaram alianças com vários países do Oriente Médio: Irã, Iraque, Afeganistão e Israel.

A primeira guerra mundial bruxa estava prestes a explodir.

Porém, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, o Ministério Mágico da Inglaterra estava com outro problema nas mãos. Uma misteriosa organização chamada Liberrime surgiu. Ninguém sabe quem são ou o que querem, mas sabem que são poderosos, sessenta aurores caíram perante a Liberrime.

Bom, com tudo isso ocorrendo, o Ministro não teve outra escolha além de agilizar o processo de formação de vários aspirantes a aurores. Entre eles estavam alguns nomes bem famosos: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter. Alguns desses nomes não pretendiam seguir carreiros como aurores, mas certos acontecimentos os forçaram a isso.

Mas chega de falar de coisas ruins, daqui alguns dias teremos uma grande festa, espero que você compareça e...

Hum? Parece que temos uma coletiva marcada para daqui á duas horas. Coisa boa não pode ser, estão chamando todo mundo do setor de estratégia e comando. Parece que a festa não vai acontecer como se esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor comentem, com essa ação, você terá uma boa reação, que será um novo capitulo HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Rain Garusa, Ministra da Magia, estava sentada em sua sala, vestindo seu terno feminino preto forrado, seus pés, livres dos sapatos de salto alto, estavam apoiados em cima de sua mesa arredondada, junto com vários papeis e canetas. Seu cabelo loiro longo e encaracolado descia como cascata no encosto da cadeira, seu rosto fino e jovem estava relaxado enquanto seus olhos castanhos olhavam para um ponto qualquer no teto.

Hoje é o dia em que uma grande ofensiva seria lançada contra a misteriosa organização chamada Liberrime. Falar que ela estava ansiosa seria menosprezar o que ela, de fato, estava sentindo.

Rain estava sentindo pavor.

Ela estava mandando seu pessoal lutar contra o desconhecido. O pior de tudo era que o desconhecido era muito poderoso, portador de uma magia desconhecida. Na verdade, não se sabia nem se era magia, realmente. Em uma reunião com o departamento de controle de magias, foi discutido o surgimento de um enorme fluxo de energia que vinha de uma floresta no interior de Londres. Por coincidência, esse fluxo de energia apareceu pela primeira vez quando o primeiro auror foi morto. Para investigar o que aconteceu, a Ministra mandou um time de cinco aurores experientes em reconhecimento para averiguar o que acontecia. Mas nenhum voltou. Quando passou uma semana sem noticias, foram mandados mais dois times com dez aurores cada. Nenhum voltou. Em todas as ocasiões o mesmo fluxo de energia foi detectado. Não querendo perder mais nenhum auror em meio à tamanha crise, Rain decidiu cancelar quaisquer investigações naquela região.

Mas as mortes não pararam. Em certa noite de tempestade, o que a jovem ministra mais temia aconteceu: O misterioso fluxo de energia foi detectado em vários pontos de Londres. Não apenas em territórios bruxos, mas também em bairros Trouxas. Seis no total.

Se mais alguma anomalia fosse detectada em território Trouxa e ocorre-se algum tipo de dano, era certo que o Ministro Trouxa iria aparecer ás portas do Ministério da Magia com as forças armadas. Mas parece que a sorte sorriu para os bruxos, coincidência ou não, naquela noite teve vários deslizamentos de terras, zonas de turbulência nos céus e tempestade de raios. Tudo perfeitamente compreensível para os Trouxas. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu de verdade, e Rain sabia disso, pois nas áreas bruxas em que esse fluxo de energia surgiu, mortes aconteceu. Trinta e quatro aurores morreram naquela noite.

As condições dos cadáveres foi o que chamou mais a atenção, todos pareciam ter sidos mortos ou queimados, ou congelados ou prensados contra o chão. Nos locais havia uma única palavra escrita com sangue ao lado dos corpos: Liberrime.

Logo depois desse episodio, outro mistério, o misterioso fluxo de energia ficou permanentemente ativo no lugar no qual foi detectado pela primeira vez. Quase como se estivesse desafiando o Ministério.

Prevendo o caos que se criaria se uma decisão não fosse tomada, Rain ordenou que uma operação de guerra fosse iniciada. Cinco divisões dos aurores foram designadas para investigar e exterminar qualquer que seja a causa de tais fluxos. Mas a situação dos aurores não era boas, com a metade dos aurores mais experientes estacionados nas fronteiras do mundo mágico da Inglaterra, o que restava para cuidar desse assunto eram apenas jovens sem ou com mínima experiência em combate.

Ao pensar nas fronteiras Rain não pode deixar de sentir raiva de seu antigo mentor e Ministro da Magia; Kingsley Shacklebolt. Como ela odiava aquele homem! Essa crise toda emergiu por culpa de sua arrogância e incompetência. Se ele tivesse ouvido ela desde o começo, talvez a situação não estivesse assim. Talvez eles tivessem que se preocupar em cuidar apenas da Liberrime do que viver com medo de uma guerra mundial mágica com o Vaticano.

Rain levou sua mão até o bolso de seu blazer e retirou um cigarro e o colocou na boca, depois o acendeu com uma pequena chama de sua varinha. Fumar a acalmava. Mas esse momento de tranquilidade não durou muito quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

-Quem é? – Perguntou dando uma baforada.

-Hermione Granger.

-Ah, entre!

A porta se abriu revelando uma bela mulher de cabelo castanho e encaracolados que iam até o meio das costas. Seu corpo era de uma mulher bem formada. Usava um terno cinza com uma saia que ia ate os joelhos e uma sapatilha.

-Em que posso ajuda-lá, Granger? – Perguntou Rain assim que a outra mulher fechou a porta.

-Já está tudo pronto para a coletiva, senhora – avisou Hermione se curvando um pouco. – Todos os comandantes que foram indicados estão esperando.

Dando uma ultima tragada, Rain Garusa se levantou, voltou a calçar seus sapatos e apagou seu cigarro na própria mesa, e lá ficou.

-Muito bem, vamos senhora Granger – chamou assim que passou por Hermione. – Só espero que eu não esteja mandando mais pessoas para a morte.

O ultimo comentário causou um aperto no peito de ambas, todavia por razões diferentes.

* * *

><p>Enquanto a sala se abarrotava de aurores, Draco Malfoy ficava cada vez mais desconfortável, desde que seus pais morreram, ele começou a desenvolver esse medo de lugares cheios e fechados. Apesar de a sala ser grande e com o teto abobado, as posições das cadeiras o incomodavam, era parecida com aquelas salas de cinema Trouxa que ele e os pais foram visitar, até a tela enorme era parecida com a do cinema.<p>

Quando começaram a sentar nas cadeiras de sua fileira, o loiro de cabelos curtos começou a enrugar a testa e estreitar seus olhos azuis. Quando mais pessoas se sentaram, ele cruzou os seus fortes braços, logo depois as pernas. Logo a sala começou a ficar quente, e seu sobretudo preto já estava começando a incomoda-lo.

-Olá, Malfoy! – Cumprimentou alguém.

Assim que ouviu a voz dessa pessoa, os lábios do loiro se apertaram e as sobrancelhas estavam quase tocando uma na outra. Principalmente quando o a pessoa em questão se sentou ao seu lado. De primeira ele pensou em ignora-la, mas logo descartou a ideia, a pessoa em questão era muito teimosa para se ignorar. Tentando disfarçar ao máximo sua irritação, Malfoy respondeu com toda a educação.

-O que você quer Weasley? – Esse era o limite para a educação dele para com Ginny Weasley.

Ginny virou a mulher mais atraente que Hogwarts já tenha aprovado. Seu corpo mostrava curvas que fazia metade dos homens do Ministério enlouquecerem, e a outra metade ter inveja. Até algumas mulheres tinham desejo por aquele corpo. Seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos chegavam até um pouco abaixo da cintura. Seu rosto não era mais tão cheio de sardas, mas ainda era bastante notável.

-Não, não, não – repreendeu Ginny em tom brincalhão e movimentando o dedo indicador na frente do loiro. – Isso são modos de tratar a pessoa que pode salvar sua vida hoje?

-Há! – Debochou Draco virando o rosto. – Como se isso fosse necessário. Sei muito bem me virar.

-Ah é? – Perguntou de volta a ruiva, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Se lembra da sua primeira missão? Quando você voltou com dores fortes no estomago.

-Aquilo foi...! – começou Malfoy, mas Ginny não estava a fim de ser interrompida e o cortou.

-E aconteceu que a dor foi provocada por grande concentração de suco gástrico, e que começou a digerir a parede do estomago?

-Isso...! – tentou interromper de novo, mas sem sucesso. Nesse ponto, todo mundo estava prestando atenção na conversa entre os dois.

-E o súbito aumento foi porque você ficou muito ansioso? E tivemos que leva-lo para um hospital Trouxa, pois só eles tem tratamento para isso?

Quando a ruiva acabou seu massacre de palavras em cima de Draco, todos ao redor dos dois estavam rindo histericamente, alguns mais contidos. Malfoy conseguiu resolver seu problema de pigmentação da pele, pois de extremamente pálido ele começou a ganhar um tom mais vermelho a cada minuto.

Enquanto Ginny o encarava com um sorriso maléfico e um sorriso de quanto de boca, o loiro só a encarava de olhos arregalados, boca aberta e o rosto vermelho. Parecia que alguém o tinha dado um soco na boca do estomago e agora ele estava completamente sem ar.

-Ora sua...! Sua...! Argh! – Gritou Draco em irritação, varias coisas passaram por sua cabeça, palavras ofensivas e de baixo calão, mas ele preferiu não falar nenhuma delas. Afinal, foi por culpa de sua falta de educação que ele teve que passar por tudo isso.

-Há! Há! Há! Há! O pior que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu! – Exclamou alguém à algumas cadeiras de distancia.

-Quem diria que o poderoso Malfoy teria problemas gastrointestinais! – Gritou outro.

-Calem a boca vocês! – Berrou Draco de volta, se levantando da cadeira para tentar encontrar os indivíduos. – E isso não é problema gastrointestinal!

-Ora, ora, vamos lá, jovem Malfoy – disse uma voz tranquila e rouca. – Não tem problema algum o senhor ter problemas estomacais. Eu por exemplo, todo mês tenho que ir para um medico Trouxa chamado Proctologista e...

-Também não é isso! – Disse Draco se virando para encarar quem foi o cidadão que ousou falar tal nome. Mas ao se virar se deparou com um homem careca e enrugado. Seus olhos verdes pareciam fechados, mas eram apenas pequenos mesmo. Seu corpo pequeno e de frágil aparência era coberto por um sobretudo cinza com quatro estrelas no peito. Ele se apoiava em uma bengala de madeira, mas ela era pequena para o tamanho de suas pernas, então ele tinha que ficar um pouco mais encurvado.

-General! – Imediatamente, todos ficaram de pé e bateram continência. Diferente da continência dos Trouxas, a dos bruxos era bater a mão direita, com o punho fechado, contra o centro do peito. Era lá onde se acreditava ficar o núcleo mágico de cada um.

-À vontade, jovens – respondeu o senhor de idade.

-Queira me desculpar por tamanha insolência, senhor! – Pediu Draco, o único que não desfez a continência. Seu corpo estava mais rígido do que antes e suava frio.

-Hô! Hô! Hô! Sem problemas, jovenzinho – Disse fazendo um aceno de mão. Draco se acalmou e tirou a mão do peito. – Porém – Draco voltou a ficar tenso e bateu a mão no peito com mais força do que pretendia. – Eu diria que a jovem Weasley tem razão, não se deve tratar o responsável pela equipe medica de uma missão assim. Por favor, se desculpe com ela.

Draco podia ver o risinho de vitoria e arrogância sair dos lábios da maldita ruiva. Se ele não a conhecesse , poderia jurar que ela tinha armado tudo isso... Mas espere! Ele a conhece! Tentando manter a calma e não conjurar nenhuma magia para cima da ruiva, Draco reuniu toda sua imaginação, talvez imaginando que não fosse ESSA garota para a qual ele dirigiria suas desculpas, as coisas ficassem mais fáceis.

-Des... – tentou uma vez. – descul... – tentou outra. Droga, como estava difícil tentar apagar esse cabelo vermelho da imaginação. –Desculpe. – Conseguiu dizer finalmente.

-Oh, que bonitinho! – Exclamou Ginny, feliz. – Está desculpado. Mas que não se repita. – Terminou balançando novamente o dedo na frente do rosto do loiro.

Draco odiava quando ela o tratava como criança.

Com isso, o general saiu, rindo. Logo todos começaram a tomar seus lugares, alguns ainda rindo do que tinha acontecido. Draco, recuperado da humilhação de ter que pedir desculpas para um Weasley, voltou a se sentar em seu lugar. Mas ao olhar para o lado, viu novamente aquele cabelo longo e ruivo, ela estava conversando com alguma outra garota ao lado... É, parece que ele vai ter que aturar a presença da Weasley até o final da assembleia.

* * *

><p>Bianca Bracaioli nunca tinha rindo tanto em sua vida como nessa assembleia. Seus olhos castanhos estavam lagrimejando de tanto que ela estava rindo, o músculo de seu queixo fino começavam a doer e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Quando o general apareceu, ela nem teve tempo de bater continência, de tanto que ria. Seu cabelo curto e loiro acompanhava cada movimento que sua cabeça fazia.<p>

-Já chega, Bia – disse uma mulher loira ao seu lado. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão forte que parecia ter sido feito de gelo.

-Ai, desculpe Daph! – Pediu enquanto tentava se acalmar. – Mas você tem que admitir que foi hilário. O poderoso Draco Malfoy com problemas estomacais! – E desatou a rir novamente.

Daphnee apenas suspirou e se encostou mais ainda em sua cadeira. Ela simplesmente não entendi sua superior, as vezes agia como uma mulher madura que é, outras como uma pirralha de cinco anos.

-Enfim, - falou Bianca assim que se acalmou. – Quero saber quando isso vai começar, quero ir logo comer.

-Você sabe que não era nem para eu estar aqui, né? – Perguntou Daphnee se endireitando para encarar a outra loira. Sua expressão era seria. – Esse encontro é para quem tem patente de capitão para cima, e eu sou cadete ainda.

-Ah, relaxa – riu Bianca dando alguns tapinhas nas costas de uma Greengrass descontente. – Eu não ligo muito para esses negócios de hierarquia e tudo mais. Se reclamarem, eu digo que eu te ordenei a me seguir.

Daphne teve que se controlar para não bater com a palma da mão na testa. Parece que Draco Malfoy não era o único que tinha dificuldade de lidar com certas pessoas. Ela só esperava que isso não á desse problema estomacais.

* * *

><p>Como se não basta-se a correria nos corredores, a muvuca de pessoas e a agitação para se chegar até a sala de conferencia , os aurores ainda tinham que abrir caminho para uma montanha ambulante... Mais ou menos. Na verdade era Bispado, um dos generais aurores. Sua pele era marrom e seu cabelo já estava com a raiz loira de tantas horas de baixo do sol escaldante do Havaí, seu país de origem. Seu corpo era enorme e ridiculamente musculoso, parecia até um meio-gigante de tão grande que era. Sua face era dura e quadrada, seus olhos marrons não parecia se importa quem passava por ele, pois sempre estava focado em algum lugar á frente.<p>

Os dois jovens que acompanhava ele, no entanto, eram de estatura normal.

-Neville!? – Trovejou Bispado com uma forte voz.

-S-Sim! – Respondeu Neville, um pouco assustado. O garoto tinha crescido, mas mantinha um pouco de sua saliência na barriga. Seu cabelo estava bem curtinho, não passava da orelha. Seu rosto deixou de ser arredondado para ser mais fino e menos bochechudo.

-Quem é o mais forte daqui? – Perguntou o semi-gigante com orgulho.

-O senhor, senhor! – Respondeu o garoto de imediato, se esforçando para acompanhar os passos do homem a sua frente.

-Isso mesmo – disse Bispado com um sorriso no rosto. – Seamus!

-Sim!? – Perguntou o garoto. Seamus Finnigan não mudou muito desde a época de adolescência. Talvez tenha ficado mais alto e músculos, mas manteve a juventude no rosto e no olhar.

-A mesma pergunta! – Seamus pareceu confuso e olhou para seu amigo, Neville, que por sua vez mexeu os lábios formando a frase: forte. Foi então que ele entendeu.

-O senhor, senhor!

-Muito bem! Neville, eu vi você assoprando a resposta para o Finnigan!

Algumas vezes, Neville e Seamus se perguntavam se seu comandante tinha o mesmo tipo de olho mágico de Moody.

* * *

><p>-Senhor, será que poderíamos nós apresar, por favor? – Perguntou um belo homem de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e rebeldes, que teimavam em não ficarem penteados.<p>

-Por que a pressa, Potter? – Perguntou um homem negro, de corpo alto e troncudo, seu cabelo crespo formava um respeitoso Black Power. Ele estava usando um óculos escuro e roupas coloridas e uma faixa na testa. Olhando de repente esse homem poderia ser confundido com Jimi Hendrix. – Tenho certeza de que a Ministra não se incomodara com o nosso atraso.

Harry Potter e seu comandante, Eamon, eram para já estarem na sala de reuniões, mas o comandante perdeu tempo de mais se arrumando em seu escritório.

-E porque o senhor acha isso? – Perguntou Harry

-Ora, eu sei que você é amigo do braço direito de Garusa, certeza que ela ira abrir uma exceção para nós.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Hermione é bem mais rígida que a própria Ministra – comentou Harry, se lembrando de varias vezes em que levou bronca atrás de bronca de sua melhor amiga.

-Hum... Não me diga. – Falou Eamon despreocupadamente olhando para o espelho. Ele queria ter certeza de que seu cabelo estava perfeitamente perfeito.

-É serio – respondeu Harry, serio. – Teve uma vez que eu não queria ir para a enfermaria depois de um jogo de Quadribol, quando ela soube, ela foi até o vestiário e começou a me dar bronca por de trás de porta do chuveiro.

-Oh, que coisa... – Retrucou o comandante sem qualquer entusiasmo. – Muito bem – ele então se virou para Harry e esticou os braços ao lado do corpo. – Como estou?

-Esta ótimo, senhor – respondeu o garoto de imediato. – Será que agora podemos ir? – Perguntou já indo em direção á porta.

-Ok, ok... Esses jovens de hoje em dia.

* * *

><p>Rain Garusa chegou meia hora depois do previsto, mais por culpa de seu braço direito, que cismou que a Ministra treina-se mais uma vez o discurso de motivação.<p>

Ao chegar à sala de reuniões, ela pode ver todos os comandantes que ela designou para a missão, e na frente de todos estava o general Sebastião, sentando confortavelmente em sua cadeira. Todos ali, com exceção do general, estavam ansiosos e com medo. Não era de se surpreender, afinal, ninguém sabia o que iam enfrentar.

-Ministra? Algum problema? – Perguntou a voz de Hermione ao seu lado.

-Nenhum...

_No proximo capitulo_

_As divisões de aurores começaram a se mover, porém, vão descobrir que a noite com lua é cercada de misterios. Mas a noite escura é bem pior. Harry e compania enfrentaram o chefe da Liberrime e seus vassalos logo de cara. _

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, comentem, senão serei eu a ter problemas estomacais HAHAHAHA<strong>


End file.
